


詹眉/直至死亡將我們分開

by 30chainsaw



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 他們在一起看日落，一片大火在天際燃燒。
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Comments: 3





	詹眉/直至死亡將我們分開

**Author's Note:**

> *短打，隨便寫的有點惡心吧啦的  
> *不知道算是be還是he  
> *末世paro  
> *可能有錯字

當然，這一切一經過我的講述，全部都大大簡化了。人性就像一個游泳池，有人在裡面掙扎，沉滿了泥沙、沉滿了灰暗的日子，潛伏在池底的未知暗流將他們攪渾，難以反映出什麼鮮明、準確的形象來。但是在這之後，當這個難以理解的全新世界觀開始逐漸滲透，並且以一種奇怪的形式顯現出來的時候，不管他們多麼希望有機會逃離，卻永遠別指望會像蛇蛻去皮膚、留下一大張發白的蛇皮那樣輕鬆徹底。

戴維斯用罐頭刀把最後一隻肉湯罐頭劃開，放在那個簡易的酒精小爐上加熱，一種強烈的飢餓感——貪婪、不知饜足的飢餓感——恨不得吞吃下全世界的香腸、全麥麵包、炸魚條——向他狂奔著襲來，將他緊緊困住。他的大號運動包、那個髒兮兮的包裡只剩下兩顆可憐巴巴的酒心巧克力，用皺巴巴的金箔紙包裹著，除此之外只剩下渾濁沉悶的空氣，這個倒是應有盡有。

於是戴維斯想了想，把酒心巧克力裝進他的馬甲口袋。在天台上，罐頭被加熱發出咕嘟咕嘟的聲響，勒布朗低垂著腦袋，坐在空調外機邊上那塊稍微乾淨一點的空地上，偶爾發出點聲音。他們已經吃完了所有的食物。從自熱軍糧、再到壓縮餅乾，最後只剩下了這個罐頭。這個罐頭勒布朗一直捨不得吃，被他放在運動包的小拉鎖袋裡。但現在他們快要餓死了。

誰會先死？這個問題竟然像汽車鑰匙在哪裡一樣，時不時地冒出來，它使得戴維斯和勒布朗之間的一句話戛然而止，把相互的一瞥延長。有時候，戴維斯會在想是他和勒布朗的愛情缺乏經驗，關於死亡的問題就成為了某種理智的提醒，它治愈他們對未來的無知，他們都會死，只不過是誰先誰後的問題。簡單的事物註定滅亡，或者那只不過是一種迷信？戴維斯的眼睛盯著上泛的氣泡，它們在油湯表面爆裂、炸開，發出令人心安的肉食香味。

「安東尼，你他媽在煮什麼？」勒布朗睜開眼睛，向四周看了一圈，很像一對發光的金棕色玻璃球在凹陷的眼眶裡滾動。他一罵人，戴維斯就想起他在扣籃的時候摔了個四仰八叉，自己卻又要裝作沒看見似的將視線轉向技術台，心底惦記著他曾經被攝像機撞傷過的頭部。

勒布朗是個生性樂觀的人，但沒有人能夠撫平他今天深埋心底、秘不示人的那些痛苦，他的肩膀上打著幾圈醫用繃帶，那些髒兮兮的紗布之間裹挾著沙石礫和凝固的暗紅色血漬。傷口上的一大片潰膿、組織液和血痂，他就著一點水吃了兩片止痛片，以期望這能讓他感到好受些。

但是我們都知道這只是時間問題，這是一個嚴重的喪尸咬傷，不是什麼輕鬆的小割小劃，流出一點血水權當作受傷的代價。誰都知道沒有血清是會死的，但是戴維斯找不到這種東西，或者什麼別的能讓勒布朗活下去的寄託，這不像是生化危機的電子遊戲，他不能為勒布朗找到三色草藥，也沒有起死回生的超級洗手液，他只能眼睜睜看著勒布朗死——或者試著比勒布朗先死。

「太陽快落山了。」戴維斯說。火燒雲一片一片在天空中拉開，這意味著喪尸要重新開始活動了，就像是死者復甦，它們即將向著所有生者之地朝聖，為他們送上死亡的施洗禮。但是他們早就已經打光了所有的子彈，那些空掉的彈殼像是十美分硬幣躺在腳邊，橫七豎八、散落一地。

傍晚的天空很漂亮，這就是洛杉磯，戴維斯所在的這棟公寓像是一個漂亮的鳥瞰點。整個天空就像在火燒，在城市的碎骨之上，無數朵燃燒的花火爆裂開來，伴隨著四起的尖叫聲和哀嚎。

戴維斯沒什麼表情，橙紅色的光撒在他的臉上，照的那一對大眼睛熠熠生亮。

「是紅色的。」勒布朗不知道在說什麼，他一邊說，一邊努力地支起身子，他的身體像散了架似的，動一動就很費勁，就像是古墓裡的尸鬼，被龍裔砍上一劍之後會發出嘎吱嘎吱的骨頭摩擦聲。戴維斯走到他身邊坐下，和他並肩靠在一起。「我的靜脈血管脹痛的厲害，」他繼續說，聽起來就像是在胡言亂語，「你想試試巧克力蘇打水嗎，喝一杯也許能止痛，我們還可以再配兩個墨西哥卷餅，你想加點煙熏雞肉進去嗎？」

「那是什麼，你是不是覺得自己很幽默？」戴維斯說，他用金屬勺子攪拌著熱乎乎的肉湯，然後把罐頭遞到勒布朗的面前，好像這就是他的全部倚託一樣，「喝一口吧勒布朗，我決定把它的第一次獻給你。」

「順帶一提，你的第一次也是給我的。」勒布朗盯著遠處日漸傾斜的廣告海報：胡椒博士、葡萄果汁、百事可樂、七喜。孤寂的街區，大街小巷中，腐爛的尸體密密麻麻，而喪尸只會踩著它們繼續前進，鋪滿路面。百事可樂上的廣告美女在微笑，勒布朗的嘴唇乾枯的翹起了皮，他舔了舔嘴唇，就像是洛杉磯的落日一樣，有些東西是人們無法承受的。在那樣的光線和境遇之下，那些矯揉造作的話語就像蠟燭熄滅一樣消失不見了。他本來以為自己會對著戴維斯大發脾氣，或者是流淚不止、悽悽戚戚。但正是在這樣的時刻，在這個世界上，罪惡的代價四處可見，在每一聲呼嘯的警報聲裡，在每一個無助的新生兒被帶入這個危險世界的時刻，在每一顆毀滅性的子彈打入頭顱、找不到真正富有生機和活力的生命，只有一息尚存的傀儡——就是那些冷漠、褊狹、缺乏靈魂的行尸走肉，它們永遠地存在於下午那暗淡的落日餘暉之中。

「說真的，要不要考慮殺了我。」勒布朗問，火光和遠方的霓虹燈亮在他濕潤的眼睛裡出神入化地融合在了一起，沉默比悲傷還要更深，穿過撕裂的哭泣和叫喊，唾液在他的口腔裡變酸，讓他不知道怎麼繼續說下去。

「這個不在我的計劃清單上。」戴維斯的言下之意就是不，就是拒絕，就是沒有任何商討餘地的一次會議，用一票否決權否決了取消一票否決權的提案。

勒布朗意識到他該好好休息，閉上眼睛睡個好覺，但他希望抓住清醒的每一秒鐘，不只是害怕夢魘，也在害怕失去控制。花壇裡長著牛蒡、長芒莧、假酸漿，以及許多難看的雜草。以它們的氣質，顯然非常適合這塊貧瘠的骯髒土壤，不過在另一側，卻生著一叢玫瑰，仿佛鋪在上面的精美鴿血紅。

戴維斯用金屬勺子敲了敲罐頭邊：「勒布朗，你不會打算讓我餵你吃吧？」

「正有此意。」勒布朗嬉皮笑臉地回答。這招致了戴維斯一個看起來並不友善的白眼和一句粗話。

於是勒布朗就著戴維斯遞過來的勺子嘗了一口肉湯，他已經吃不出什麼味道，如同清湯寡水煮著發柴的雞胸肉，說是味同嚼蠟聽起來就像是一種美譽，他只好裝作一副不感興趣的模樣。

戴維斯一邊嘟囔著一邊接著把罐頭吃完，說實話整個罐頭充滿了防腐劑和鹽滷水，他吃完整個罐頭之後只覺得嘴巴裡充滿了一陣說不上來的油膩，於是他把酒心巧克力從口袋裡掏出來，給了勒布朗一顆。「吃這個吧，勒布朗。」他說，然後把另一顆表面的金箔紙拆掉。

「你還有什麼驚喜是我不知道的。」勒布朗調侃他，用尚能活動的另一隻手捻掉包裝紙，把巧克力塞進嘴裡。很令人感動的是裡面的酒液尚未乾涸，這使得他們有機會體驗到液體的冰涼觸感。戴維斯喜歡裡面那一層糖殼，在那像呼喊聲一樣顫抖的建築物之上，他們兩個含著巧克力並排看著日落。雲攪拌成鋸齒狀的麻木碎片，那些裂開的玻璃街燈再也不會亮起，戴維斯看著日輪的移動，轉過頭認真地對勒布朗說：「勒布朗，我們來接吻吧。」

然後勒布朗說好。他們開始接吻，現在他們的口腔裡都是淡淡的酒液和巧克力的甜味，戴維斯的舌頭很軟，他伸到勒布朗的兩片嘴唇之間去，就像在害怕失去勒布朗一樣。他在接吻的時候毫無章法，只是亂吮一氣，在這期間甚至磕破了勒布朗的嘴唇。天台的一邊裝著一塊有些破碎的玻璃彩窗，受到從遠方射來的耀眼火光照耀，西洋紅、寶石綠、明熒黃、靛青，各種顏色似乎照亮了整個天台，把這裡暗示的像是某座教堂——這一刻空氣裡的灰塵像是羽毛，堆在四周的建築廢料是生長交織的花草樹木。乾燥的空氣扎的戴維斯眼睛生疼，眼淚順著他的面頰流下，他的臉上沾著乾涸的血漬，被液體微微地浸潤開來。嘈雜的尖叫聲總是消停一會兒，又響亮起來，化為可怕的喧囂。

「要不是沒有套子，我現在真想上你。」勒布朗說，他講話的時候就像一個不講風情者，惹得戴維斯想給他一拳，狠狠砸在他那張充滿男性魅力的臉上，給他一點顏色看看，可能是紅色、也可能是黃色，總之是會讓他眼冒金星，眼眶烏青發腫，發出哼哼唧唧的呻吟聲的那種。

現在可以說是他們生命之中最悲傷的時刻，勒布朗的前半生彎彎曲曲，終於來到了這個地方。這個地方意味著某種終結，但也散發著一種令他渾然陶醉的魅力，讓他忍不住想在這兒和戴維斯多待一會兒。即使是金光也不如這昏暗日落珍貴，他想。他轉頭看向戴維斯，在心裡畫了許多的問號，很多慾望、很多難以言說的情感，一切就像是跑馬燈一樣五光十色地在他眼前播放，整個天空在他眼中迴光返照般燃燒起來，有幾秒鐘他會感受到死去的超脫，可是下一秒他就會被更為強烈的某種感情所吞沒。

「安東尼...............。」勒布朗輕聲喟歎愛人的名字，七個字母，吞嚥的時候帶起一點甜味。很快，在一片暗淡的沉默之中，他給了戴維斯最後一個落在額頭上的親吻，「對不起。」他說，聲音聽起來有些嘶啞，就像是聲帶被生生扯開。他伸出手碰了碰戴維斯的指尖，他們之間太熟悉了，不需要什麼多餘的言語。

隨即他閉上了眼睛。在黑暗中，他聞到一種鮮美的味道從戴維斯的身上傳開，他能夠感受到血管裡血液的搏動，還有心跳、戴維斯心臟泵血的起伏，一種難以把控的咀嚼慾望在他的齒舌間蔓延開來。

「沒有關係。」戴維斯說，他的臉上看不出什麼表情，只是用力把自己的身體揉進勒布朗的懷裡，仿佛這樣能使他們的骨髓揉碎在一起，混合成血與泥。

然後他也同樣閉上了眼睛。

勒布朗露出了一個难以理解的微笑，像是會心一笑，又像是超越死亡的解脫。温热的血液喷涌而出，就像是一隻被扎破了蛋黃的溏心蛋，暖濕而又黏糊的半流质從皮膚的破口處流下。他們的十指緊扣，金屬戒指碰撞在一起，落日轟然墜入地平線，於是天台重歸寂靜。整個天空遁身為無盡的黑夜，直到一切光亮都跟掉進冰冷的湖水裡似的在空氣裡湮沒下來。


End file.
